


Gosh your lips look delicious

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Illogical Husbands - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas guys
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Gosh your lips look delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Some Illogical Husbands Christmas fluff :)

"Wow I didn't think of you as a person who would decorate their house for Christmas." Bill teased him with a smile, looking around him surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alec frowned at him.

Bill chuckled lovingly. 

He simply adored to tease Hardy. He was always so grumpy - _like himself_ \- and making fun of him was his favourite habit. And if he did it because in the end Alec would always offer him a shy smile, well no one would know.

"Nothing, I just... Well you know... You seem like you would be a Scrooge in the holidays."

"Really happy to know you have this impression of me. And if you must know I'm doing it for Daisy, she loves Christmas." Alec acted all annoyed and offended but Bill could see the hidden smile behind his serious face.

"Well then, that's very sweet of you."

"Yeah thanks." he turned his gaze at his shoes fighting the smile Bill was waiting for. 

He was always so shy, so awkward. But in the most adorable way. It made Bill's heart swell everytime and not long after they had met, he was mad about him. 

And he knew deep down Alec felt the same. 

He knew it everytime they laughed and looked into each other's eyes, pausing for a second with Hardy getting embarassed and looking away. 

He knew it everytime he felt Alec's eyes linger on his lips or his neck when he thought Bill wasn't paying attention. 

He knew it everytime he blushed when he teased him, driving Bill crazy in need. 

"Are you really that shocked? Won't you come sit down?" Alec gestured at the couch and Bill realised he was standing still for a long moment, lost in his thoughts. 

He was ready to go and sit down, when he noticed something hanging above him. He lifted his look only to discover a little mistletoe. 

His lips turned into a smile. This was his perfect chance and he wouldn't waste it. 

He turned to Alec again. 

"What?" 

Bill didn't say anything but simply pointed at the mistletoe. 

Alec blushed immediately and Bill just wanted to grab him right there and kiss the hell out of him. But he told himself to be patient. Something was telling him that he would be doing that very soon. So he just waited for Hardy's answer. 

"Oh that... Yeah...Uhm...Daisy insisted to put it up there... I...I... Well she was so pressing, I just said yes." he stumbled over his words. 

Bill loved every minute of this. 

"Well you know what happens when two people are caught under it." 

Alec blushed even more, unable to look at him in the eyes. 

"Yes I... I am familiar with the custom. But I'm not under it. It's just you." 

"Wouldn't you wanna be?" 

Alec was finally looking at him, his mouth hanging open and completely silent. 

Bill approached him and reached out his hand to him. Alec hesitantly raised his own and held it, letting him move them both under the mistletoe. 

Bill cupped his cheek with a small smile, softly closing his eyes and brushed his lips against Alec's. 

They broke their tender kiss with their eyes still closed, staying still for a moment. 

When they opened them and looked at each other they burst into laughter and went in for another kiss, this time more passionate and messy. 

They had their arms around each other holding their lover as close as possible and started to move towards the couch. Lost in their kisses while moving around they hit the edge of Alec's table and broke a Christmas decorative plate. They didn't even notice and kept going until they made their way to the couch. 

Bill made Alec lie on his back and crawled on top of him planting kisses to his neck between small bites and licks. 

"I have wanted this for so long." he whispered burried in Alec's neck. 

"Really?" 

His reply made him lift his head and look at him with a soft look. 

"You have no idea." he answered and kissed his lips again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
